


A Date with Yosuke

by BusyBizzy



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyBizzy/pseuds/BusyBizzy
Summary: You, a Yasogami 2nd year, ended up in the same class as Hanamura Yosuke, your latest obsession. You managed to score a date with him in mid July.





	A Date with Yosuke

You waited outside the school gate, anticipation welling up inside. You'd gone out on a whim and asked your crush to go on a date. He had acted all flustered and said yes in this really cute stammer. You could tell he was trying to play it cool with his friends standing around him. You felt accomplished. 

"Yo." You turn slightly, smiling brightly at his simple greeting. Upon meeting your eyes, he flushes, scratching the back of his neck, probably a nervous thing. "Sorry if I kept you waiting..." He says, laughing nervously. You just smile at him and tell him that you weren't waiting long. You ask him where he wants to go. 

"Oh, you didn't have a place in mind?" He grimaces. "Well, the only date spots I know of around here are the Movies in Okina, the Floodplain, or the Hill." He said. You giggle, saying you're fine with whatever. You smile, knowing you put pressure on him. He thinks for a minute, Puckering his lips, and bringing a hand to his chin. You think it's really cute, like everything else about him. Like how he wears his headphones everywhere, or bobs his head to music out in public, or while he's working. You're not a stalker, no, you're just in the right places at the right time and very observant. 

"Floodplain sound good?" He asks after he's done thinking. You nod, pumping your fist slightly to show your excitement. You share a grin and then start walking. You start a conversation, asking him what kind of music he usually listens to. He tells you, rambling on about his favorite songs and bands, getting really enthusiastic about it and talking with his hands. You just smile while he does, laughing and nodding, even inputting your own thoughts at the correct moments. He eventually realizes that he'd been dominating the entire conversation, and by this time you were already most of the way to the Floodplain. He, embarrassed, asks you the same question. You answer, an by the time you're done, you're standing in the Floodplain. You both sit down on the slope.

"Nice day, huh?" He asks. You make a crack about the weather and he sputters. "I'm just making an observation!" He pouts. "Not trying to be awkward or boring." You tell you were teasing him, but add on that he looks cute when he pouts. He flushes bright red at this and brushes off the compliment. "I'm not cute, I'm cool." He says quietly. You can't help but have to suppress a laugh. You tell him that guys can be cute and still be cool. You tell him that you think he's cool too.

"How so?" He asks, obviously fishing for compliments. You smirk playfully and tell him it was your secret, not wanting him to stop doing those things you thought made him cool. He might not agree. He huffs and looks up at the sky. 

"Hey," he starts, gaining your attention. "I meant to ask earlier. Why me?" You knew that he had insecurity issues, with what you'd heard from eves dropping in class. Oops, I mean, overhearing him in class. You explain your reasoning, smiling as you tell him. You notice him smiling along with you, flushing slightly. You ask him if you ever caught his eye before, just to catch him off guard. 

"Honestly? No." He says. "But now that I know you, I think you're really cool." He gives you a lopsided grin. "Thank you for asking me on this date." You thank him for accepting, expressing your worries about it. You end up laughing together, and you spend the rest of the time chatting away, until the sun goes down and there are stars in the sky. 

In the end, you score another date with him. This time to the movies.


End file.
